1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automatic grouping of journal messages associated with electronic mail messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Journaling is the recording of communications, such as electronic mail messages, for retention or archiving purposes. In some instances, journaling is required to comply with regulatory requirements.
Electronic mail (e-mail) journaling applications, such as Microsoft° Exchange Server 2007, can generate several journal messages, called journal reports or envelope journal reports, for each e-mail message that is sent from a mailbox. For example, a journal report can be generated for each different recipient of an e-mail message. Consequently, multiple journal reports related to a single e-mail message can be present in a journal mailbox.